midkemiafandomcom-20200214-history
Arutha conDoin
Early Life Prince Arutha is the youngest son and middle child of Duke Borric of Crydee and Catherine the aunt of King Rodric. He is described as having dark moods and not being as likable as his elder brother Lyam. As a younger son he was expected to either pursue a military career in the border baronies or to be given a minor earldom. He was trained by Swordmaster Fannon, Father Tully and the magician Kulgan. His respect for Kulgan had such an impact on him that later in life he requested for a magician as an advisor in the same manner as his father was advised by Kulgan. As a child he felt his father's belt only once as punishment. He learned that his father expected his orders to be followed. Arutha is the opposite to his brother Lyam who is blonde and good natured, while Arutha is Dark haired, intense and brooding. Riftwar At the start of the Riftwar, Arutha is the only person apart from Pug and Tomas to see the Tsurani ship wrecked against the cliffs. He agrees with his father about the threat that the Tsurani pose and accompanies his father on his trip to Rillanon to gain King Rodric's aid for the Western Realm. Once there they realise King rodric is mad and can gain no help from him. Later his father gains command of the armies of the west, Arutha is sent back to Crydee. When Lyam leaves to become their father's adjunct, Arutha is reluctant to accept his old teacher Swordmaster Fannon as commander of the garrison as Lyam held the position. During a raid against Crydee town Arutha saves the Sea Captain, Amos Trask, who was attempting to bring supplies to the besieged castle. During a siege of the castle the swordmaster is wounded and Arutha assumes command of Crydee, where he shows himself to be an effective commander, gains the permanent command of Crydee and the respect of his soldiers and Kasumi, the leader of the Tsurani attacking the castle. In the ninth year of the Riftwar Arutha fears that the Kingdom will lose the war as the captured slave Charles tells him of the new banners amongst those of the Tsurani indicating an increase of troops during the campaign of the following year. He travels to Krondor with Martin and Amos in an attempt to gain the aid of Prince Erland. When entering the city he finds it under the command of Guy du Bas-Tyra, long time enemy of Duke Borric. After running afoul of the secret police he seeks the aid of the Guild of Thieves to escape the city. During his time hiding with the Mockers he meets Jimmy the Hand, a fifteen year old thief, and befriends him by teaching him how to fight with the rapier. In addition, he meets Princess Anita who is also being hidden by the Mockers. The Mockers and some smugglers help Arutha escape to Crydee along with Martin, Amos and Anita. During the escape he throws his rapier to Jimmy after seeing him being attacked by armed men. On his return to Crydee he finds that one of his closest friends, Roland, has died during the winter. Later he receives news of his father's death from Lyam and he travels to the location of the rift for the signing of the peace treaty. Arutha commands the Kingdom troops to attack the Tsurani after the treachery of Macros the Black. With Pug and Kulgan he visits Sorcerer's Island on his way to Rillanon for the coronation of the new King due to the death of Rodric in battle. While visiting his father's tomb with Lyam he is told that Martin is actually his eldest brother and has the first claim to the crown because Borric recognized him as his son on his death bed. Arutha, unprepared to risk civil war is prepared to kill Martin if he accepts the crown. After Martin refuses the crown in favor of Lyam the two brothers reconcile, and go to find Amos stealing the King's ship, which Arutha says he will have Lyam give to Amos. At this, Amos says that Arutha takes the fun out of life. Pug thinks that Lyam will make a good King but he also thinks that Arutha would make a great King because he would keep his people alive. At the end of the Riftwar Arutha is named Prince of Krondor and sets out on a tour to the Eastern Realms with his elder brothers. Marriage Arutha married his royal cousin Princess Anita, the only child of the Prince of Kronder Erland, she was several years younger than Arutha and they had a long and happy marriage. Children Twins Borric and Erland, named after Anita's and Arutha's fathers. A daughter Elena.Married Gunther, the son of the duke of Ran. Nicolas, youngest child of Arutha and Anita. Became Admiral of the Navy. External Links Wikipedia:Arutha ConDoin Category:Characters